


hold me softly (and kiss me sweet)

by moonfleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, just a lot of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: Renjun isn't picky. He takes what he can get and if that means he gets to cuddle Jisung, even if Jisung never returns the favour, he'll take it. Because it's Jisung.-Or, the four times Renjun cuddles Jisung and the one time Jisung takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 43
Kudos: 272
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	hold me softly (and kiss me sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write rensung cuddles so that's what this is. Thank you mods for having a theme that let me write this completely self-indulgent piece of pure softness.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I did writing it <3

Renjun thought he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to room with Jisung this time around, especially from the numerous stories (read: fond complaints) from Jaemin about the boy’s rooming habits but nothing could have prepared him for _this._

Jisung, sprawled across the entirety of his bed an arm hugging a pack of those cone-shaped corn chips he liked to eat while he was gaming. He was already showered (thank god) having made an immediate beeline for their bathroom the minute they’d gotten back to the dorm after practice but, in true Jisung fashion, he hadn’t bothered drying his hair and it was now spilling droplets of water all over Renjun’s brand new sheets. 

“Jisung,” Renjun moaned, casting a glance to the opposite side of the room where Jisung’s bed lay, completely untouched and in pristine condition. “Why are you in my bed?”

“It’s comfy,” Jisung answered, matter-of-factly, as though he and Renjun didn’t have perfectly identical frames and mattresses. 

That had Renjun sighing as he finally stepped into the room, nudging the door closed behind him. Instead of answering Jisung, he decided it would be more effective to flop on top of him, a smaller but perfect imitation of the way Jisung was sprawled atop his bed. Jisung was warm and Renjun took the opportunity to nuzzle even closer to Jisung before scooting further up the bed so that he could hook his chin over Jisung’s shoulder in the way he knew Jisung absolutely _hated._

“Hyung,” Jisung groaned, bucking lightly as though that would throw Renjun off him. “Get off me.”

Renjun smiled, devilish, and pressed even closer. “Get off my bed.”

“But I like it here.”

“Hmm, well I like it here too.”

Jisung groaned, finally shutting his phone off so that he could focus on trying to get Renjun off him. A useless pursuit because they both knew Jisung couldn’t (and probably wouldn’t) actually force Renjun off him. “Hyung, you’re heavy,” Jisung whined slumping against the covers. 

Renjun scowled. “And you’re getting water all over my bed.” He ran a hand through Jisung’s hair, grimacing when it came away wet. “Why do you never dry your hair?”

Jisung shrugged, reaching for his phone again, completely resigned to the fact that Renjun wasn’t going to move off of him. “Too lazy.”

Renjun tutted, giving the back of his head a light tap. “You’re gonna get sick. Wait here.”

Almost reluctantly, Renjun got up off Jisung to grab one of the clean towels they kept on the shelf by their bedroom door. He flicked it at Jisung who yelped, sitting up and moving away from Renjun. He eyed Renjun suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“Go sit on the floor by my bed.”

Jisung’s eyes narrowed further and he hugged his bag of chips closer to his chest as though Renjun was about to make a play for them. “Why?”

“Because,” Renjun started, shooting him a pointed look. “I don’t want you getting sick. Now, are you going to let me dry your hair?”

That stunned Jisung into silence as he looked between Renjun and the towel. “Oh,” he said after a minute, his voice small and his ears tinged a rosy pink. “Yeah, okay.”

Without letting go of his phone or the bag of snacks, he scooted towards the edge of the bed before unceremoniously slipping off it onto the floor with a huff. Renjun rolled his eyes fondly before moving to settle onto the bed behind him, thighs bracketing Jisung’s shoulders. He brought the towel to Jisung’s hair and began to gently towel off the water-laden strands. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, Jisung resuming the game he had been playing before while Renjun watched over his shoulder and if Jisung’s bed remained untouched for the rest of the night, neither of them mentioned it. 

♡︎

The practice room was sweltering. They had been at this for the last, Renjun turned to look at the clock on the back wall, four hours now. Running through the same choreography over and over again, a routine they should be used to by now, so many years into their idol career, but, of course, there were always those days. The ones where you just felt ridiculously tired, no matter how many energy drinks you guzzled or how many hours you slept. 

Today was one of those days. Renjun could feel the exhaustion blanket him like a second skin, one that added a weight to him he didn’t need. It was only the five of them right now — Mark busy with his SuperM promotions and Jisung at the recording studios to finish up the day’s set of recordings. Technically, it was four since Chenle wasn’t supposed to be actively practicing, but nothing really stopped him from doing what he wanted. 

It was only ten, they easily had a couple more hours of practice to get through, especially once Jisung got there but all Renjun could think about was collapsing into his bed and sleeping for the next day and a half. 

He collapsed onto the couch beside Donghyuck, accepting the bottle of water handed to him. He leaned into Donghyuck to rest his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, eyes falling shut. 

“Tired?” Donghyuck murmured between sips of his own bottle of water. 

“Mmm,” Renjun hummed, pressing closer. “Just…” 

Renjun trailed off but Donghyuck gave his thigh a squeeze in understanding anyway. “Hang in there, we’ve only got a couple more-” The sound of the practice room door slamming opened cut him off. “Oh,” he continued. “Jisung’s here.” 

Renjun opened an eye to take a peek and sure enough, there was Jisung in all his head-to-toe addidased glory, still fresh-faced with hair a little messed from where the headphones had probably been resting. That brought a smile to his face, which earned him a nudge from Donghyuck and a knowing look. 

“No, Hyuck,” he began but Donghyuck was already yelling at Jisung and waving him over. 

Jisung had barely sat himself down on the couch beside Renjun before Donghyuck was removing Renjun and depositing him against Jisung instead. Renjun, tired and in need of the comfort of touch, curled himself against Jisung, arms wrapping around Jisung’s waist naturally. He buried his face in Jisung’s shoulder, breathing the familiar smell of baby powder and something sweeter, firmly ignoring the way Jisung was wriggling between his arms. 

“Hyung,” Jisung half-whined. “Hyung, you’re all sweaty.”

“Just for a little bit, hm?”

“Hyung.” Jisung’s voice was quieter this time, softer, a hint of something Renjun couldn’t quite put his finger on. He squeezed the back of Renjun’s neck lightly despite his protests of Renjun being sweaty. “We have to start practice.”

Renjun sighed, burrowing further into Jisung’s shoulder and breathing him in one last time before he sat up, pushing all thoughts of exhaustion and whatever that was to the back of his mind.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

♡︎

The room was dark. They were sprawled all over the floor and the couches, buried beneath piles of blankets and pillows in the middle of their living room as the movie raged on in the background. A mixed smell of beer and popcorn filled the room that Renjun, personally, found absolutely appalling but, for some reason, the other members didn’t.

The popcorn and the empty cans of soda and beer lay forgotten in the corner of their living room as most of them occupied themselves with trying to cover as much of their eyes as possible while still allowing themselves to catch glimpses of whatever was going on on-screen. It was a ridiculous sight — six young men in the middle of their living room cowering at the sight of the clown leering at them through the screen (don’t ask, it was Chenle’s idea).

A girl screamed and Renjun jumped a little, lifting the blanket that he’d thrown over himself as his one and only barrier between him and the television screen all the way up to his eyes. He thought he might have heard Donghyuck yell but when he looked over, he found Donghyuck nestled snug against Chenle, face buried in his neck, not even watching the movie. Renjun snorted. So much for not being scared. Although, knowing Donghyuck, he was right where he wanted to be.

Before he could dwell more on the subject, there was another scream, this one accompanied by the sickening squelch of what could only be movie gore. Renjun hadn’t been looking so he’d managed to escape that one but the mound of blankets and pillows beside him let out a little whimper and curled even more into himself. Frowning, Renjun placed a hand atop of the pile and it jerked so hard at the touch one of the pillows fell off.

Tutting inwardly, and cursing Chenle for this stupid choice of movie, he reached into the pile of blankets. He found his target quickly enough and wrapped his arm around (what he hoped was) Jisung’s chest, hauling him into a sitting position so that Renjun could slip into the gap between him and the couch. He rearranged them until Jisung’s was curled up between Renjun’s legs, his head pillowed on Renjun’s chest. 

Around them, the movie’s soundtrack hit a crescendo and Jisung winced, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to brace himself for whatever was supposed to come. He was so warm and he smelled faintly of the body wash Renjun had gotten for himself. The thought that he and Jisung probably smelt the same now sent a rush of warmth through him and he tugged Jisung closer. Jisung didn’t hold him back, he never did really, but Renjun would never force him to anyway. Being able to hold Jisung like this, even on occasion, was enough for Renjun.

He bent down to press his lips into the crown of Jisung’s head, just light enough that he could pass it off as something else if he needed to. “Don’t watch.”

On screen, someone’s head was shorn off, and Renjun scowled. He chanced a glance at Chenle who had his arm around Donghyuck and was looking far too smug for someone who had just seen someone die graphically on screen. Renjun’s scowl only deepened further when Chenle turned towards him, cheshire grin on his face and winked. He filed it away as something to bring up with Chenle some other time, one where he wasn’t so concerned with the boy in his lap who looked on the verge of tears.

“Hey,” he whispered, lowering his head until his lips were almost brushing the crest of Jisung’s ear. Almost. Not entirely. “Wanna ditch this movie to watch space documentaries in our room?”

It would have been adorable, the way Jisung nodded vigorously face still pressed resolutely into Renjun’s chest, if he wasn’t so worried about Jisung being on the verge of a breakdown. He combed a hand through Jisung’s still damp strands, smiling when Jisung seemed to relax in his arms just a little, before pressing a kiss to his head once more, lighter this time so that Jisung wouldn’t realise.

“Come on,” he whispered, reaching for Jisung’s hand and taking it in his. “Let’s get out of here.”

♡︎

“Standby.”

Everyone around him quietened, readying themselves for filming. It was the first time ever they were filming something as twenty one members, it was both exciting and nerve-wracking, especially because it was uncharted territory. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react with half the people here, didn’t know who would play off him well aside from Donghyuck, Jaemin and, he figured, Doyoung at this point. 

To add to the pressure, they had been gathered to film their reaction to their debut chart position as NCT2020, an extremely crucial moment for them as a completely new combination of members. 

They had been split up, no longer segregated by units, Renjun found himself seated between Doyoung and Sicheng and for that he was grateful. He caught Yangyang’s eye who had been seated between Johnny and Jisung and who looked about five minutes from bolting from the table. He offered him what he hoped was an encouraging smile and received only something pained in return. Yeah, he’d definitely drawn one of the longer straws. 

The cameras rolled and Sicheng gripped his thigh under the table. “You nervous?” he asked in Mandarin. 

Renjun huffed a laugh leaning closer to him so the cameras wouldn’t pick out their lip movements. “Of course. This is so much bigger than 2018. I’m sure the WAYV members were worse though.”

Sicheng chuckled, pulling the tablet closer to them so that they could see as the clock ticked closer to six. “You have no idea. They’ve been so restless we had to keep the animals away from them.”

It was expected, this being their first real ‘Korean’ comeback (debut?), Renjun couldn’t even imagine what they were going through. 

The clock hit six and Renjun pulled down the chart to refresh it, eyes scrunching in fear apprehension. Doyoung reached for his arm, and Sicheng’s hand was a vice around his thigh. 

#3.

Renjun nearly dropped the ipad. His breath caught in his throat and he barely had time to register his shock before he was being squished between two pairs of arms, Sicheng and Doyoung having turned to wrap their arms around him. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed. 

3rd place. It wasn’t first but it was the highest they’ve ever achieved, even collectively between Dream and 127 and they all knew the risks of releasing an album as NCT2020. Doyoung was already crying but Renjun didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He had hoped, god, he had hoped so hard while trying to remind himself of the possibilities. Of reality. 

He let out a choked laugh. A half sob? And then the room burst into motion — members swept out of their seats, giving each other hugs and claps on the back. Doyoung was whisked into Taeyong’s arms within a second and Ten already had Sicheng in some form of loose chokehold that could not possibly be as comfortable as Sicheng made it look. 

Renjun, too, was moving, his legs taking him instinctively to the other end of the room until his face was buried in a soft, warm hoodie. 

There was a rumble of laughter from the body beneath him and then hands over his that only made him tighten his hold. 

“We did it, Hyung.”

He couldn’t see it, but he could hear it, the smile in Jisung’s voice clear as a day. He pressed himself closer, uncaring if the words got lost within the folds of Jisung’s hoodie. 

“I’m so proud of you, Sungie.”

There was a pause, so brief no one else would have noticed if they weren’t Renjun, if they weren’t so ridiculously tuned to Jisung, and then Jisung was tugging him away from the crowd, enough that they would be just off screen. 

Tugging at Renjun’s arms, he loosened them just enough that he could turn around in them without actually removing them. Tentatively, he wrapped his own arms around Renjun, and Renjun almost laughed at the way his ears seemed to catch on fire at the action. 

His laughter died in his throat when Jisung looked at him, eyes brimming with tears and an affection so overwhelming that had Renjun wondering how he could have ever thought otherwise. The smile he gave Renjun was so shy that Renjun thought his heart was going to burst. Remembering where they were, though, Renjun could only return it with one of his own before pulling them closer into a hold that was less suspicious. 

With his head on Jisung’s chest, he could hear the way Jisung’s heart was racing and the fact that it was (mainly) because of him made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, just off-screen, in their own little bubble before Jisung finally spoke, breath ghosting across the top Renjun’s head in a way that had his hair standing on end and his heart stuttering in his chest. 

“I’m proud of us.”

♡︎

♡︎

♡︎

“Hyung.”

The quiet of the night was broken by the sound of Jisung stepping out onto their balcony, the wind rushing past them through the wind tunnel of their open door before he slid it shut behind him. 

The world fell silent around them once more, the city finally at rest in the spare few minutes before dawn broke. 

“What are you doing awake, Sungie?”

He wasn’t graced with an answer, just the sound of footsteps shuffling closer before arms wound themselves around his waist and Jisung’s warmth enveloped him, restoring heat to his wind-chilled body. 

Jisung rested his head atop Renjun's, cheek to crown, before entangling their fingers. Renjun smiled, bringing their joined fingers to his lips and Jisung sighed, relaxing even as he pulled Renjun even closer. 

“No reason. Just missed you.”

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> Spare kudos for soft rensung? 
> 
> Ps. I left them ambiguous because I don't think they need to be labelled. They are who they are to each other, and I think that is beautiful.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_) ♥︎


End file.
